1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deodorant granulates for ashtrays.
They are adapted to line the base of all types of ashtrays receiving tobacco ash. Indeed, they can be used in table ashtrays as well, whether in homes, bars or restaurants, and in large capacity ashtrays located in public areas such as train stations, airports, or large commercial areas, and also in car ashtrays.
2. Discussion of Background
It is well-known that tobacco odors, especially those emanating from ashtrays, are among the most undesirable. One of the most unpleasant odors is that of cold tobacco.
The rapid development over the last few years of anti-smoking campaigns has given rise to increasingly more restrictive legislation, especially as regards non-smoking areas in restaurants and public areas.
The solutions found up until now to suppress the perception of tobacco odors coming from ashtrays have a very limited scope, and in order to obtain appreciable results, they have had to be associated with masking techniques so as to cover the tobacco odor, qualified as unpleasant, by another odor, perceived as pleasant.
As a result, in most cases, deodorizing performances are unequal to the task, since the perfumes that are used are generally perceived as being too strong, which affects the pleasure of the individual smoking, without really satisfying the non-smoker who has often imposed the use of "anti-tobacco" products on the smoker. This is especially true in the case of anti-tobacco deodorants for ashtrays.
It is obvious that a product which could suppress tobacco odors coming from the ashtray, its diffusion being accelerated from the time one starts smoking and that is capable of filling the air with a pleasant odor for everybody in the immediate area, whether it be a restaurant, office, lounge, etc., could restore a "natural" conviviality between smokers and non-smokers.
Today, carriers for anti-tobacco products for ashtrays are:
either fine non-porous sand, colored and scented by coating, or porous but with little receiving capacity for the active product, because of its fineness; PA1 or larger-sized granulates of various materials, for example, of plastic material. PA1 a deodorizing system significantly reducing the unpleasant perception of tobacco odor and especially that of cold tobacco; PA1 a high quality perfume that is sufficiently volatile so as to be diffused almost instantly as soon as it is touched by the incandescent end of the cigarette; PA1 a non-inflammable carrier capable of receiving, retaining and releasing the active products at the right time, i.e., as soon as it comes into contact with the incandescent end of the cigarette.
Their active product either promotes the deodorizing performance or the covering of the odor by very strong perfumes, but no product effectively associates the three elements that are necessary for a good final result: